Big Events
by LightLoveAngel
Summary: Sadly, John Gregory has died, now Alice is left to do what she wants with Tom.


_Author's note: this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, it's kind of bad but it's old, when I first started getting into writing. However, I edited it quite a bit to make it better. I might write another, if I get an idea for it._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Chipenden, at a little graveyard, there was a funeral for a old man named John Gregorey, or as some may call him; The Spook.<br>The young boy, Thomas Ward who was once his apprentice, now the new spook of Chipenden, hangs his head in silence for rememberance of the man who has just passed away, along with the other few people he knew: Bill Awkright, Meg, the lamia he once loved and the less favored Alice Deane

"Don't feel too bad, Tom." Alice whispered into my ear as wrapped her arms around me and I weakly wrapped mine around her, saying nothing in return.  
>"Lived a good life, he did. As good as a spook'll get, anyhow."<br>"Thanks, Alice. For helping me get through this, he... meant a lot to me." I squeezed her tight and rested my head onto her shoulder  
>"Be there for you always, Tom. More now that old Gregorey's dead and can't stop me."<br>I gave her a pained expression, not used to the spook's death and that I now have to take over everything.  
>"Sorry..." she mumbled, turning her head away from me.<p>

After the funeral for the spook, and a few conversations with Meg and Bill, me and Alice went back to the spooks house to sort some things out.  
>First we told the boggart that I would be in charge now, hoping it was fond enough of me to not run away or attack us. To my relief, it was fond enough of me. Of course, with all the time I've been staying here, why wouldn't it be? Next I went into the study, and to my dismay, Alice followed, "You know you're not supposed to be in here, Alice."<br>Alice crossed her arms "What's it matter, Tom? Old Gregorey ain't gonna crawl out of the earth and get me if I do! Got no power over me now."  
>"Well... I suppose it won't do any harm. He was a bit too harsh on you..."<br>Alice scoffed "A bit? Sent me away back to Pendle, he did! Didn't like me being with you, not gonna harm you none."  
>"I know, Alice. You're a good person, so much that I almost forget you're a witch." I smiled<br>"Almost? The pointy shoes give it away?" she smirked  
>I laughed a little "I guess so."<p>

It was silent for a bit while I was doing some studying, then Alice said quietly "Tom..."  
>"What is it?" I looked up to meet her gaze<br>"I have something very important to ask you..." she bit her lip and I tilted my head in curiousity.  
>It was quiet for a minute or so, before I asked "What is it, Alice?"<br>"I love you." she said finally  
>"I love you too, Alice. But that's hardly a question."<br>She breathed in, then out heavily "Remember how you said you'd do anything you could to make me happy?"  
>"Of course, why?"<br>"Well..." Alice hesitated, then suddenly pinned me to the wall, kissing me out of nowhere "I love you, Tom. Will you be mine?"  
>I was silent for a moment then looked at the marks on my arm that she had made, telling me how she had left her brand on me "...Aren't I already?"<br>Alice laughed softly "Not what I mean, Tom."  
>I tilted my head in confusion and slight curiousity "What is it, then?"<br>"We're old enough, now... I mean marriage."  
>"What..?" I was surprised, it's like she had read my thoughts, and found out what I had planned to do ages ago, when I really fell in love with her<br>"Oh, I knew it!" Alice turned away from me, pouting  
>"Old Gregorey has gotten to you, hasn't he? Banned the love for me out of you?"<br>I took her hands in mine, nuzzling my head under her chin to lift it up "Of course not, Alice! I love you, more then I have anyone."  
>Alice smiled faintly "Really mean that, Tom?"<br>"Definitely. You just surprised me, because it caught me off gaurd, I never expected you to suggest what I had in mind first."  
>She now became the clueless one, tilting her head "What do you mean?"<br>I smiled "That I was going to ask you..." then started to kneel down, reaching into my breeches pocket and pulling out my Mam's ring that I asked her for not too long ago, just for this ocxasion "If you will marry me?"  
>Alice's face showed a mix of surprise, joy and bliss "Of course I will, Tom!"<br>I slid the ring onto her finger then she jumped at me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "You really were planning this all along?"  
>I squeezed back and ran a hand through her hair as she nuzzled her face against my neck "Of course. I love you, Alice." I whispered into her ear softly "I love you too, Tom..." she managed while crying happily, soaking my cloak. I then lifted her head up, pulling her close and kissed her again.<p> 


End file.
